Fast Cars and Freedom
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: Hint hint lol forward time! OK just read! It's sorta related to I Can't Believe This HAppen To Me!:D


Me: couldn't help myself by the way you may notice something different ;) ;)

Emily: of course your the one with a mind blowing mind

Poppy:...sorry XD you said a perverted word!

Emily: I did?

Mike: blowing :D

Me:...my ears DX

Mike: yeah yeah yeah please you live with it at school!

Me: yes I do:D D: unfortunate

Emily: um aren't you gonna continue?

Me: yes...oh um I do not own PPG and this lovely song called Fast Cars and Freedom By Rascal Flats!:D Some of you may know it:D if not LOOK IT UP!

Poppy: ;) oh yeah There's a _hint hint there!_ ) maybe from a story XD

Me: YOU SPOILER:O

Poppy: At least I made like a riddle or someth-ENJOY!:D

* * *

"DAD! MOM! I'M GONNA BE LATE!", my son yelled from downstairs.

"WE'RE COMING ROMEO!"

"Yeah Romeo just wait!"

"Shut up!"

I sat at the edge of the bed. Romeo's race was today, and Juliet and Bubbles wanted to come. Four months after the twins were born we got married, found a house and moved into it. Blossom and Brick had gotten married and so has Buttercup and Butch. Everything has been amazing, though I have to keep my kids away from Butch. I lightly chuckled at the memory and looked up saw her.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She giggles and turns her head at me. I kissed her cheek then she continued with what she was doing.

I hid my face in her neck mumbling sweet words to her. I heard a soft giggle; I knew she was smiling and blushing. Her skin smells like honey and milk. I wish she could see beautiful she really is.

"Dad!"

"Coming."

Bubbles finished and took my hand leading me out. I softly smiled at her.

"Ok Romeo, Juliet let's go!"

"Is the motorcycle in the truck?"

"Yep and Uncle Butch is over there."

We were heading to the race track. Romeo was jumping up and down while Juliet was staring at the window. Bubbles was leaning against my shoulder; her soft baby blue eyes staring at the road relax.

"Dad! We're here."

I saw a bunch of people in the stands and other teens riding in the track. I parked and help Bubbles out.

"I'm not that helpless."

"Anything for my queen."

She giggled while Romeo gagged and got out towards his motorcycle. Juliet stayed in the car still daydreaming, heh I think she's more like me then Bubbles. Juliet's baby blue eyes with dark blue flecks blinked barely noticing where we were. Bubbles opened the door for Julie. Juliet got out and walked towards the back of the truck and I followed her. I helped her take down the motorcycle. I wonder where Romeo is. Oh well he might be with other racers. I saw Bubbles talking to Buttercup as Juliet and I were taking the motor bike to Butch.

"OI! ASSHOLE! WHERE'S ROMEO!"

I glared at Brick, I thought he had court today. I looked at Juliet who spaced out in her own world. Ahhh, I'm happy she didn't hear that.

"Oi bitch I don't know! Go look for him." I shot back.

Brick smiled evilly knowing he's ticking me off!

"Ooooo we're giving each other names? HI FUCKFACE!"

I rolled my eyes at Butch. Some of the teens were riding on the track.

_You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom_  
_That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling_

"I prefer asshole thank you watch your language when my daughter is around!"

Butch put his arm around Juliet and winked.

"Wow Juliet your 18 already!"

"I'm only..13..."

See? Now, you know why I hate it when Butch is around my children. Brick smacked him on the head.

"Dumbass..."

"Giggity."

I rolled my eyes, I swear how the _hell_ am I related to him. Something was covering my eyes as soon as a blinked. I heard a giggle of an angel. Yep my angel! I turned around and picked her up. Her laugh ringed in my ears begging for me to put her down. I was about the kiss her when-

"Ew..."

I chuckled and put Bubbles down. Romeo was gagging, his friends were laughing. Juliet had a dull look on, probably day dreaming.

"Hey Boom, I think your daughter took after you daydreaming!"

"I turned out with a better life didn't I?"

"Yeah yeah yeah you bastard."

"Tell it to the judge homo."

"BOOMER!"

"Right."

"Thank you."

Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me I'll just sit right here and let you take me back. I'm on that gravel road, look at me.

"Go get changed Romeo."

"Right! Oh dear Juliet snap out of it and give me a water bottle."

She snapped from her daydreaming and glared. I smiled since the twins found out we named them from the two lover from Shakespeare they've been teasing each other. Juliet did get a water bottle but dumped the water from the bottle onto her brother's head. My brothers, his friends, and I shuffled a laugh, but couldn't hold it in.

"Juliet Roselina Jojo!"

"You didn't say please nor how to give it to you."

Yep it's officially she has the rowdy genes! Woooo in your face Bubbles!

"ALL RACERS ON THE STARTING LINE!"

"Alright!"

Romeo high-5 his friends and they ran towards the starting line. Bubbles grabbed Romeo and pulled him back. She hugged him. I know in her eyes she's worried, her baby blue eyes was filled with it.

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Mommmm! Please let go! Your embarrassing me!"

"Romeo Antonio Jojo, please just promise me."

Romeo stayed still and then hugged her. She let go and he smiled at her with his dark blue eyes with baby blue flecks shining.

"Promise...mommy."

She softly smiled at him and he ran off to the starting line. I wrapped my arms around her waist. The gun shot went up and they started.

You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom. That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling, yeah. I see a dust trail following an old red NovaBaby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder, you don't look a day over fast cars and freedom. That sunset, riverbank, first time feeling, yeah, no no no

It was the final lap. Romeo was winning by a half foot, another boy was on his tail. I heard Bubbles mumbling wishful words.

They hit the finish line. Everyone was cheering, Romeo took off his helmet and hung his head over the handle bars. He looked at the other boy and gave a thumbs up while the other did the same.

He came over to us, Buttercup threw an arm around him.

"You did good kid. Let's celebrate!"

Romeo smiled and nodded. Bubbles hugged him with relief. I can read her eyes, the eyes that made me fall in love with for so long, the eyes that brought me to this day with two wonderful beautiful kids. I couldn't ask for nothing more.

* * *

Me: I really don't see how this song goes with the one-shot...

Emily: got any 5s?

Poppy: damn u!*gives it to her*

Mike: got any 4s?

Poppy:*throws it at him*DAMNIT!:O got any 7s?

Emily:*smirks* nope. Got any-

Poppy: YES! ACE"S HERE!*throws it at her*

Emily: i was gonna say Kings...

Poppy: oh...then never mind.

Mike: my turn! got any ace's?

Poppy:*hits him with the cards*

Mike: ow...

Me: wow...ummmm REVIEW XD!


End file.
